<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hindr: The New Sensational App in Gotham! by cosmic__boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244570">Hindr: The New Sensational App in Gotham!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__boi/pseuds/cosmic__boi'>cosmic__boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a Tumblr Post, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Post-Finale, by accident, cat is on a bad date, crackfic, cursing, i guess, jonathan is lowkey southern, shameless tgwdlm quoting, the rogues are a chaotic family, the rogues are bored, we're just vibing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic__boi/pseuds/cosmic__boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rogues are bored, so why not help out a friend in the most chaotic way possible?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hindr: The New Sensational App in Gotham!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitwayward/gifts">justabitwayward</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shout out to justabitwayward for daring me to post this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Hindr:</b> <em>The sensational new app in Gotham!</em></p>
<p>___________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat was <em> not </em>enjoying her date. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t actually like the bland white boy that was sitting next to her at the bar, she had just wanted to steal his wallet, except she was now stuck in an increasingly uncomfortable conversation with this basic bitch. Luckily she had that phone Alfred had bought her for her birthday (which had come along with a note emailed from Bruce). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cat subtly turned and opened the app she had downloaded, Hindr. She had been bored, and Cat wasn’t quite sure how it worked, but it was one of the hottest apps and she had gotten in on a whim. She couldn’t see the screen well, but she hit a few buttons, along with sending her location. After she sent out the request, Cat chanced a glance down at the phone: she had accidentally selected <em> full walk-in </em> , along with <em> multiple responses </em>. That was fine, right? She wasn’t exactly used to all the settings…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not three minutes later did the bell above the bar door ring loudly as an imposing green figure burst into the restaurant. The man was clad in a suit consisting of multiple layers of green and black fabric, and absolutely covered in question marks. His eyes swept across the room and met Cat’s. He angrily stormed over to them, and before Cat could ask Edward what he was doing, he interjected with furrowed brows: “I can’t <em> believe </em> this! You’re- you’re <em> cheating on me??? </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A Cheshire grin threatened to overtake Cat’s face as Ed pointed an accusatory finger at her. She stifled it, trying to look shocked (although that wasn’t too far from the truth- she wasn’t quite expecting the dorky former-forensics-turned-villain acquaintance of hers to turn up on the fly, especially for a bad date). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that-” the boy tried to identify the green villain but Cat cut him off. </p>
<p>“Ed! No, I- I swear! This isn’t what it looks like!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re cheating on me… with <em> men </em>!” All three swiveled to see an outraged Ivy Pepper standing in the doorway, ginger hair radiating indignation. Cat swallowed a snort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-” the boy didn’t stand a chance. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe this!” Ed took off a glove and threw it on the ground. “We. Are. Through!”</p>
<p>“And you can <em> forget </em> about any chances you had with <em> me </em>,” Ivy flipped her hair wildly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just <em> how many people </em> did you <em> cheat </em> on me with?!?” Now, Oswald was walking in, looking wild. He waved his cane around, monocle looking like it was about to pop out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“EX-FUCKING-SCUSE <em> ME </em>!” The whole restaurant now looked at the door to see a menacing Firefly, a looming Scarecrow, and a glaring Mad Hatter pushing their way through the entrance and falling over themselves trying to get to Cat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“SHE’S MINE, BITCHES-”</p>
<p>“I WILL FEAR-GAS YOU ALL-”</p>
<p>“I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU HATE TEA-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> OH </em>, the AuDaCiTy!” Ed gasped, a dramatic hand reaching to his forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I HEARD SOMEONE WAS BREAKING UP WITH MY DAUGHTER-” The three voices halted, as Barbara Kean, Tabitha Galavan, and Victor Fries all paused and stared at each other. A silence after all the tense outbursts fell across the entire diner, before Jonathan screamed, “I will kiCK ALL OF Y’ALLS HEADS!!!” and chaos erupted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jervis and Ed slapped each other with their gloves, trying to knock each other’s hats off. Jonathan and Bridgit began wrestling with Ivy on the floor, turning into a nasty cat-fight. Oswald waved his cane around in the air while shouting, and ended up knocking the blonde boy clean off his seat in the process. Barbara and Tabitha tackled Fries, who attempted to wrestle them back. Somewhere from the rafters above, Victor Zsasz dropped down onto the bar, screaming some incoherent war cry,  which could barely be made out in all the din before jumping down and tackling several customers to the ground. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the while, Cat sat in her seat, now covering her face with her hands and trying not to fall over from laughter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(No they did not coordinate any of this)<br/>(Zsasz’s warcry was “I pissed on the MOON you iDiOt”)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>